


58 - Sensory Deprivation

by Bittodeath



Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Sensory Deprivation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Written for the prompt 58, Sensory Deprivation, of the 100 Kinks Challenge
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Series: 100 Kinks Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915300
Kudos: 18





	58 - Sensory Deprivation

They were slowly, tenderly making out on the couch – Hinata in Aone’s lap, her small hands slipping under the taller girl’s shirt, warm against her stomach. Aone’s lips were on hers, moving gently, and Hinata knew it was because she was afraid of crossing a line. The red-head parted her lips, deepening their kiss as she took control of her lover. Aone was at her mercy, she had always had been since they met, though she was getting bolder as they grew closer. The small girl moaned when Aone squeezed her bottom, her nails grazing her skin. It felt good, those fingers against her, and she could feel warmth pooling down to her crotch. She bent forward, nipping at Aone’s jaw, her small frame pressed against Aone’s breasts – big and round and white and just _perfect_ – and whispered:

“I want to make love to you, and I want to try something new. Do you want to?”

The white-haired girl nodded, her heart beating fast. Hinata was beautiful, too beautiful perhaps, and there was no way she deserved her. Hinata hopped off the couch, straightened her clothes, all wrinkled from the groping, and grabbed Aone’s hand. They were wide, long and beautiful hands, with slender fingers, and Hinata couldn’t help but kiss her knuckles. Those hands were hers. She led Aone to her bedroom and closed the door.

Slowly, she stepped closer and helped Aone out of her clothes – her light blue t-shirt and her jeans – until the older girl stood there in just her underwear. Hinata tried to reach for her hair, but she was too small, so Aone bent and soon, her long, snowy hair was falling on her shoulders and all the way down to her waist. Hinata held her breath, admiring her in her underwear made of black lace – it was obvious she had put it on for her, Hinata knew how much she felt uncomfortable wearing lace. Her hands on Aone’s hips, she pulled her to her and kissed her earnestly, her fingers ghosting over the lace of the bra until she heard Aone gasp. She unclasped the bra and pulled down Aone’s panties, who blushed and tried to hide her parts.

“You trust me, right?” Hinata asked, her voice barely a whisper – she was afraid of how she would sound if she spoke louder.  
“I do”, Aone answered curtly, staring at her.  
“Then I want you to put these earplugs on, and I’ll put a blindfold on your eyes. We’re trying sensory deprivation, it that alright with you?”

Aone shivered at the thought, her hand clenching, but she nodded anyway. She kneeled to let Hinata tie the blindfold – it was just a scarf of black fabric – and sat on the bed before putting the earplugs on and laying there, just as Hinata had asked her to. Gently, the smaller girl lifted her hands up to rest aside of the pillow. Aone could hear nothing and see nothing, so her senses quickly focused on those she could rely on. She could feel clearly the cold sheets under her, and the heat pooling down her stomach when she thought about what Hinata was planning on doing.

She was confident everything would be alright: she trusted Hinata, more than anyone else. Without her knowing, Hinata had removed her clothes as well, and the bed moved slightly when she climbed on it, hovering over her lover. Aone was sprawled under her, trying to keep her breathing calm, but her perked nipples and the blush of her cheeks told long about her state of arousal. Hinata bent and feather-kissed her neck and collarbones, Aone’s breath itching when she felt her, though she did her best to remain still. She kissed down to her breasts and playfully licked a nipple, trailing her lips on the stretched skin as her fingers came from Aone’s stomach and up to her breasts, cupping one as she sucked on the other, her fingers playful as she gently rubbed over the nipples.

Aone moaned, louder than she usually would, but the earplugs prevented her from hearing anything beside the drumming of her blood in her ears. Slowly, Hinata’s fingers trailed down again, stopping on her belly and then going to her inner thigh to rest there a moment. She could feel how tense Aone was – she never handled the teasing well, and Hinata was a teaser. Gently, she coaxed Aone into parting her legs to expose her glistening pussy, and Hinata gasped at the sight. Her lover was so wet and eager for her, her clit engorged and only waiting to be touched… It was too much.

She hovered her fingers over her slit, from her tight and wet cunt to her mount of Venus, and Aone gasped, almost whining, her legs falling apart, pleading her to _do something_. Hinata chuckled and pressed her middle finger to her clit, making Aone jolt and moan loudly. Slowly, she rubbed tight circles, making Aone squirm under her, her jaw slack as she let out gasps of pleasure. She could feel her clenching, waiting to be filled, and she pulled back her hand. Aone whined at the loss, her fingers and thighs trembling. She tensed again, however, when Hinata pushed her thighs up and apart, kneeling between her legs. Aone was panting, her fingers clenching and relaxing on the sheets with the promises of pleasures she couldn’t fathom.

Hinata finally licked a stripe all along her slit, sucking on her clit and humming as Aone cried out.

“There, Hinata, there, more!” she said, her voice high-pitched with pleasure, her brains almost short-circuiting already.

Hinata pushed a finger in her cunt, curling it and thrusting gently as she lapped at her fluids, tongue probing at her clit, Aone clenching on her finger, so close to her orgasm – but not there yet. She could feel her own slick and knew she was close to her own release with just the sight of Aone so utterly wrecked under her. She thrusted her finger in Aone, her thumb pressing against her rosy pearl and her tongue pushing in along her fingers and suddenly, her girlfriend was coming with a loud cry – the loudest she had ever heard – her vagina clenching tightly on her finger, squirting on her face as she finger-fucked her to the end of her release.

She pulled back when Aone started to whine in overstimulation, wiped herself and her girlfriend with tissues and untied the blindfold, taking out the ear buds. Her heart was beating fast, her hands trembling in excitation as she sat there and quickly worked herself to her own orgasm, mouth hanging open on a silent cry.

“Hinata”, Aone rasped, “that was amazing.”


End file.
